


Model

by stvrrk



Series: random rolleigns [1]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, but whats new, roman is cool, seth is also super awkward, seth is nerdy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stvrrk/pseuds/stvrrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: a mix of slacker vs straight a student and hey i have to photograph someone for class, will you be my model? (mixed prompt suggested by the wonderful padfo0trolleigns on tumblr♥)</p><p>-</p><p>roman's the slacker. seth's just the teacher assistant, with a crush on that slacker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Model

**Author's Note:**

> starting a new series for these one shots since there is no correlation with these to those ones lol in this one randy is seth's brother (yall know the drill by now) and Randy is dating brie so, no mcmahon-helmsley sisters in this one lmao 
> 
> i havent written in a long time so i apologize if this is not that great im a tad rusty

Roman huffed out a breath, dropping his binder on his desk in the photography classroom. He was stuck here after school because he slacked off, again, and didn’t finish his project. The project was to take portraits and as easy as that was, Roman decided not to do it. Everything was going smoothly until his mother received an email from his photography teacher explaining that if he didn’t do this project, he’d fail this required class.

After a whole hour of listening to his mother yell about the same things he’s heard over and over again last night, here he is, after school hours, to take portraits of no one. Roman almost decided that selfies would work, he was pretty enough on his own, he didn’t need a model to take pictures of. He considered himself one anyways.

When he heard the classroom door click shut, he didn’t turn around. He just focused on the camera in front of him, half expecting his teacher to get on his case for just sitting there.

“Oh,” It wasn’t his teacher. “Didn’t know anyone was in here. I’ll get out of your way in a second.”

Seth Rollins. Seth, Seth, Seth. Randy’s little brother Seth. ‘Pretty little thing.’ Roman thought.

Roman stared at the smaller man’s back, since he was turned away, and thought for a second. Then it came to him. He could use Seth as his model!

“You don’t gotta go.” Roman tells him, standing up and making his way across the room to Seth.

Seth’s breath caught in his throat, he’s never been this close to Roman Reigns before. Seth never thought he’d see the day. Admiring from afar was good enough for him.

“I just uh-I just gotta grab something and I’ll be out of here.” Seth tells him, giving him a small smile.

“I need your help.” Roman tells him, his bottom lip jutting out the tiniest bit. “I need someone to take pictures of for this stupid project, and I’m guessing I can’t take photos of myself.”

“Well, no. You need to have a partner-“ Seth begins but stops, feeling like he’s making a fool of himself. “I was supposed to meet Brie, but I guess she’ll understand.”

Seth was very shy, Roman noticed. Well, he’d already noticed, everyone did. It genuinely shocks people when they find out Seth and Randy are brothers.

“Come over here and sit, let me take pictures of you.” Roman tells him, walking back to where he was sitting. Seth nervously sighed and followed Roman to the desk.

“Don’t be so nervous, Sethie.” Roman jokes, watching Seth seat himself on the desk. “It’s just you and me in here.”

“I know, I just uh-“ Seth stops.

“You what?”

“Nothing, you ready to take pictures?” Seth changed the subject. He could never tell THE Roman Reigns that he’s had feelings for him ever since he became friends with his older brother. Roman wasn’t even gay. Brie knew how Seth felt about him, and since Roman is her boyfriend’s best friend she wanted to see if she could pick up anything about him in Seth’s favor, but she was unlucky.

“Yeah.” Roman says, his voice a little suspicious. “Turn to the side, babe, I want a picture of your profile.”

Seth backtracked. ‘He just called me babe.’ He thought, turning as quickly as possible. He didn’t want to keep the man waiting.

After switching positions and snapping several pictures, Seth was helping Roman upload the photos to the computer to send in to the teacher. Seth was slowly becoming less nervous around Roman and he could definitely tell.

It was a peaceful quiet between the two in the classroom as the photos sent, until Seth’s ringtone blasted through the quiet.

“Hello?”

“Seth! You were supposed to meet me!” Roman could recognize that voice. “You could’ve at least texted me that you weren’t coming!”

Roman got up from his chair quickly, smiling at Seth and grabbing the phone from his hand.

“He was helping me out, girl.” Roman tells her, and there was a gasp from Brie.

“Roman?”

“Yeah?” He answers, still smiling at Seth. Seth finally returned it, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Seth’s fine, B. I’ll bring him home, it’s alright.” Roman hangs up and hands the phone back to Seth.

“We done here?” Roman asks, and Seth nods. “Let’s get outta here then.”

-

“You don’t have to pay for my food, Roman.” Seth tells him, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “I have money.”

“No, no. I want to treat you, you did help me out after all. I never would have gotten it done if it weren’t for you.” Roman smiles at him, and Seth quickly returns it. Roman eyes Seth’s outstretched hand on the table and takes a chance, grasping onto it. Seth’s gasp makes him smile again.

“I didn’t think you were-“

“You didn’t think I was what?”

“I just didn’t think you were… Into guys.”

“You never asked.” Roman laughs, and Seth grips his hand tighter. “All those times you were looking at me, you didn’t notice me looking back?”

“I guess not.” Seth laughs.

-

Roman drove Seth home and the two sat in his car for a few minutes. After sitting in silence for a minute or so, Seth couldn’t help himself. He leaned in and kissed Roman on the cheek, his eyebrows raising at the brave boy.

“Come here, pretty boy.” Roman laughs, holding Seth’s chin and pulling him in for a real kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the end is a little bit cheesy i guess lol i didnt know how to end it
> 
> let me know what you think! ♥


End file.
